On some aircraft engines, a tubing may couple a frame, such as a mid-turbine frame, to a housing, such as a bearing housing, for purposes of conveying fluids (e.g., lubricants, such as oil). The tubing may be exposed to relatively elevated temperatures (e.g., on the order of 1800 degrees Fahrenheit), due to being placed in a gas path. A fitting coupling the tubing to the bearing housing may subjected to a temperature of approximately 500 degrees Fahrenheit. The bearing housing may operate at a temperature of approximately 350 degrees Fahrenheit.
One or more seals are used in connection with the engines in an effort to ensure that the fluids do not leak. However, due to the large temperature gradients/differences between the various components (e.g., the tubing, the fitting, the bearing housing) during operation, gaps between the mating parts that axial seals connect may develop. If a gap exceeds a threshold, the potential exists for a leak to develop.